Life on Midgard Vol:1
by greatmorgan
Summary: This is about a very powerful Asgardian named Ingrium(Pronounced like Brandon Ingrium however you spell it on the pelicans team...plus other stuff about her that icant tell you yet that youll find out in the story sometime.ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

*Ingrium's POV*

Ingrium awoke in her chambers, just like any other normal day. Well, aside from the part of her having to be partially responsible for making sure Loki and the tessuract both safely arrive on Asgard.

With a yawn, she walked up to her mirror. She had yellow eyes, just like her father did, pretty slim figure and light skin and long 3c curly dark brown with slight streaks of auburn ,for whatever reason, her hair rested mid back. So off Ingrium went to put on her usual outerwear which was a one piece body suit that was red blue and white and braided her hair in a fishtail she put blue headband on her forehead where her hairline started and pulled out some hair to make bangs.

If it wasn't for her issistence on not having so many ladies she would be surrounded by people watching her dress and undress constantly. She shrugged the at the thought and was thankful she only had two ladies who were out in the living room area of her living quarters.

When dressed, she found Lady Kadlin among some of her other friends. They went and had breakfast together and talked amongst ourselves.I

When breakfast was coming to an end i said, " It was very nice to have this breakfast with all of you, but i truly must go now. "

Everyone said their fairwells and wishful lucks.

With only Kadlin left i said, " Well everyone acts as if I may die. What will all of these fairwells"

" That why they speak in such ways. " She sighed and said, " Loki is smart. He must have some plan, he will not just surrendor himself and the tessuract. "

" Yes of course. " I replied defensively.

" All i say is that getting the matter under control may take a while longer than you think it may. "

" I understand really, but i will not be terribly hard to stop whatever he may be planning and bring him and the tessuract back here. And as always things will work themselves out just like when Sif and others went to Midgard to help Thor with the destroyer situation. "

" Well, Sif-"

" I am going to go now so fairwell Kad. "

Reluctantly she replied, " Farewell, dear friend. "

I smiled and left to meet my father.

* * *

*Vikar's POV*

Oh how I wish we could just go to Midgard already and cut off Loki's head and be fininshed with it. But of course we cannot we have to go to the liberaties of capturing him making sure he has not set a timer for tessuract to explode wipe out all of Earth. These days it seems the measures Loki would go to.

Beacuse we cannot just kill him it makes this much more difficult than it has to be, than it should be. We know not what Loki is planning for the tessuract, why he is doing this, or if he somehow knows we are coming. And I have to come beacuse my King commands me to come and ,surely the best Asgardian worrior,he feels bad for his outcast son who he adopted out of pity. As if that excuses all the Midgardians, and Asgardians a few months ago, that he has killed or hand a part in, but i do what my King commands because thats how things are. And i am sure that he will suffer for thousands of years in prison, or at least i have a veey large hope that he may.

I shook my head, irritated with everything that was and is happening.

When Ingrium came to the observatory she looked around probably expecting to see her father or Thor but only I. She looked bothered by that fact and walked over to me.

"Alright, they are not here yet. Of course." She said.

" Well Thor does enjoy making an entrance. But that will not bother you, well that is unless you are nervous." I joked.

" Concerned is all. "

" Oh i am sure Loki will volunteer to surrendor the tesuract and willingly come with us. " I said amused

"Because of Kad. Now I am not so sure if i should shake it off or to be cautious. . . and concerned."

" Possibly the last one. But they would in no way send Thor if it was easy. " I replied

" Well that surely allows me to feel better. "

I smiled at that amused.

Heimdall and Thor arrived at the observatory. I thought it was about time for them to appear, wearing their ridiculous attire as usual.

Before that thought could further irritate me Heimdall said, " Are you both ready as well. "

"Yes," Ingium and I both said

" Well then, Fairwell. " He said

Myself and Thor nodded as the three of us stepped on the platform. Me with my sword, Thor with his hammer, and Ingrium with her power. Ingrium said, " Fairwell father. "

Heimdall said some socery words to conguer the black magic to open the Bifrost to take us to Midgard.

And on Midgard we arrived.

* * *

Author's Note hope you guys arw intrgued by this first chapter and just to let you know future chapter will be .p.s set during if you are confused that part will be explained next !


	2. Chapter 2

*Ingrium's POV*

We three landed on a mountain. It was nightime, very cloudy, and surrounded by forest. With my powers, I could sense that Loki was on an aircraft that was in the sky. When I looked up it only confirmed it. I saw a small dot in the sky.

" I do not see him, he should be in this very spot, " Vikar said looking a bit confused.

" Look up, " I said.

Thor chimmened in saying, " Ingrium and I will fly up there, " He said pointing at the sky. " And bring Loki back down here. "

" Alright. " Vikar said sitting on a rock nearby.

Thor swung his hammer in circles lightning started to strike. He flew in the air after the aircraft and I flew after him.

*Steve Rogers' POV*

* * *

We looked out the windows as lightning started to strike. I seemed to come out of knowhere, it was cloudy and not raining or thundering just a second ago.

Loki seemed to tense and at the lightning as he also looked around. And so I said, " What's the matter, scared of a little lightning. "

" I'm not overly fond of what follows, " Loki replied cryptically

Having no idea what he was talking about I just ignored him until i heard a big crash and the plane shook. It sounded like someone just landed on the roof of the jet. As more lightning started to come Stark grabbed his helmet and put it on. I grabbed my mask and put it on.

As stark opened the hatch to the Quinjet i called out, " What are you doing!? " He didn't say anything as a man with some kind of armor, a hammer, and a cape and a woman with sometype of armor on as well landed on the now opened hatch. The woman's fist started to glow like fire as she punched Stark in the chest. Stark flew back and landed on top of me. By the time we got up all three of them were gone.

Stark muttered, " Now there's that guy. "

" Another Asgardian? " Agent Romanova questioned.

" Think the guy's a friendly, " I ask.

Stark says, " Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost. " He says ready to go after them. I yell out to him, " Stark, we need a plan of attack! " And we do need a plan. Otherwise this whole thing will go South and we will have captured Loki all for nothing.

But of course Stark being his impulsive and irrational self says, " I have a plan, attack! " And flys off after all of them.

Me being myself I can't leave him to go alone so I grab a parachute, ready to go after them too. While fastening on the parachute Agent Romanova says, " I'd sit this one out Cap. "

" I don't see how I can, " I reply. I can't leave a man out to fight alone even when they shouldn't be.

She persissts saying, " These guys come from legend, they're basically gods. "

" There's only one God ma'me, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that, "

I grab my shield and jump out of the jet ready to pull my parachute when close enough to the ground.

* Ingrium's POV *

* * *

When close enough to the mountain we first landed on, I drop Loki on it and I myself land smoothly. Thor lands right after me walking up to Loki. Vikar was still sitting on the same stone as before. Loki grunts in slight pain from me dropping him, and then begins to laugh. Thor questions him saying, " Where is the tessuract? "

Loki continues to laugh saying, " I missed you guys too. "

" Do we look to be in a gaming mood! " Thor angrily says.

" You should thank me. With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy had to be mustered to conguer you all here. Your Precious Earth, " Loki said, the last bit aimed at Thor. He dropped his hammer and pulled Loki up grabbing him by the neck saying, " I thought you dead. "

Loki questioned, " Did you mourn? "

" We all did, " Thor said. Which was true. Loki was my friend, well more than a friend to me and I was sad when he died, or so we thought. But that does not change or excuse his actions. His punishment is still rightfully earned and friends, we are no longer. " Our father-"

"Your. . .father" Loki interupted. " He did tell you my true parentage, did he not? " Thor lets go of Loki and Loki walks away from him.

Loki may have a right to be angry at Odin, but certainly not Thor, how ever arrogant he may be. And he even more certainly should not try and rule Earth and kill many innocents while doing so.

" Ooh, A lot of people are aware. " I say

He glared at me.

I responded to that look saying, " You are not going to be brought prisoner because of your parentage. But because you tried and failed to take the Asgardian throne, killing dozens if not hundreds in the process. And now you are trying to what, conquer Earth just for old time's sake? "

He was about to say something to me but Thor said to him, " We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that? "

Loki turns back to Thor replying, " I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I was and should be king! "

Thor responds saying, " So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights. No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki. "

Loki laughs replying, " And you're doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you idly threat. I mean to rule them. And why should I not? "

" You think yourself above them? " Thor questions him already knowing what Loki thinks. I do not think us above them we have the same squabbles amongst ourselves. We make mistakes as well. The only real difference being physical, in our strength, technology, and culture. But mentally and emotionally we are no different from them at all.

" Well, Yes, " Loki says pridefully.

" Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. The throne would suit you ill. " Thor says honestly. With all the Loki has done he could not be a good king. Possibly before he found out about her parents,better than Thor and dare I say Odin. But now justice must be served to him. He has killed without remorse and tried to take the throne by force. Along with the fact that he does seem to be behaving a bit like a madman.

" I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odinson, in my exile! I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it... "

" Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be-king? " Thor asks. Exactly what all three or us would like to know.

" I am a King! " Loki yells.

Thor grabs Loki by the shoulders and shouts, " Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home. "

Loki says smiling shaking his head, " I don't have it. You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off I know not where. "

Thor steps back from Loki summoning Meljnor seeming ready to attack Loki. I step between them both, knowing what Thor may do will not bring us answers but only make Loki even more angry and determined to gain the upperhand.

Loki interjects saying, " I don't have it. You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off I know not where. "

I say to him, " You listen well, Loki, I.-"

Something rushes in pushing both Thor and I off of the cliff into the forest below. I smack up against a tree as i land on the ground. I get up to see Thor stumbling up and a man in a red and gold suit of armor.

Thor says to the man who just opened his helmet to reveal his face, " Do not touch me again. "I

" Then don't take my stuff, " He says, as if this is some kind of joke.

Now on my feet I say that to him, " Do not believe this as some kind of game. You have no idea what you are dealing with. "

He turns to Loki then back to us and says in a joking tone again, " Uhh, Shakespeare in the park. "

I tilt my head quite irritated of him.

He then continues, mocking our clothing and accents saying, " Does mother know you wearith her drapes? "

Thor then says to him, " This is beyond you metal man. Loki will face Asgardian justice. "

" He gives up the cube he's all yours. Until then, " The man says closing his helmet and continues, " stay out of the way. "

Thor looks to the ground clearly ready to attack the man. And so he does as he throws Meljnor at the mans chest. Who goes flying backwards, slamming into a tree. Only doing to him what he did to us moments earlier.

I looked to Loki to make sure he was still there and then said, " Suppose you have this handled. " More as a statement than a question. And then flew up to where Loki was. We couldn't let Loki out of our sight with all of the tricks and schemes he likes to play.

We watch as thor is hit by sometype of energy coming out of the man's hands and flies back into a tree. The man then flies to him and kicks him breaking the tree sending Thor backwards and Meljnor out of his hand.

After which Thor calls for his hammer and points it to the sky nd summons lightning. He then strikes the man with the lightning.

To my surprise the midgardian is still standing and blasts Thor with more of his energy. Which seems to send Thor back even further than before as he lands on his feet.

Thor jumps in the air reading to strike the ground and knock the man out. But before he gets a chance the man flies up towards Thor. He tackles him mid air and sends both of them into the air and out of my view. Besides a bright light I see in the air.

Vikar is about to go after them both but I put my hand in front of him and say, " Thor can handle himself. . . I think. But also, well Loki.

As I'm sure the battle insues between them lasting longer than I expected for Thor i get a bit worried. And I myself am tempted to go after them. Before I can think too deeply about it i see a flash of light and trees being knocked down in a circular shape in the distance.

I then fly as fast as I can over to that area. To my surprise I see the man with armor, a man wearing a red white and blue costume, and Thor getting up from the ground.

" And I believed you could handle yourself, " I said looking to Thor who looked bewildered.

The man in red, white, and blue asks, " Are we done here? "

I say, " Fine, For now. " Realizing that we can't bring Loki, or the tessuract home without the tessuract itself. And possibly seeking aid from these people may be in our best interest.

* * *

author's Note:I hope you guys liked this chapter. And appreciated that it was longer. I hope to do chapters that are 1000 word chapters or more in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

*Ingrium's POV*

We retrieved Loki from the mountain we first landed on. I was most thankful he was even still there, and tyankful Vikar hadn't followed me and kept watch over Loki.

He was loaded on the same aircraft we had taken him out of not very long ago, called a "quinjet".

Once the people we were fighting not very long ago had gotten on along with myself,Thor,Vikar and of course Loki. As soon as Loki was secured we took off.

I sat in a seat across from Loki and watched him wondering what he was planning. Why he looked amused at his capture. How we were going to deal with him and find the tessuract. All questions i was eager to know to answers to, and everyone else as i would assume.

I must have been in a daze while staring at Loki because the metal man sat next to me and said, " You know, he's

perfectly secure here. "

I replied, " I'm sure it is. " sounding dissmissive of him on purpose hoping he would take the hint and leave me be. I am still not fond of him after tackling me off a cliff.

" So. . . You don't have to watch him like some possessed creep. "

" And you, metalman, do not have to act like a offensive brood. "

" Well it's actually Tony Stark, AKA Ironman, and your the one here that's brooding. "

I raised an eyebrow and said, " Only because you have not only tackled me off a cliff but also called me an "possessed creep" whatever that may mean is clearly rude. "

" Apologies Your Majesty, " he said getting up and bowing " Doesn't matter anyway we'll be there in a second. Ane Loki will be even more secure than now. "

I would've asked where exactly we were going but since Tony said we would arrive soon i didn't. I was beginning to like Tony. He could joke all he wanted as long as the tessuract was found.

* * *

*Vikar's POV*

* * *

The quinjet landed on a platform on a floating boat called a helicarrier. Loki was escorted to the inside of the helicarrier. Already in cuffs he was escorted to where he would be held prisoner by dozens of gaurds. As he walked past me he was smiling, deviously.

I look at a monitor of Loki's cell as he is just being escorted in along with Thor, Ingrium, and others i dare not bother to learn their names.

On a monitor of just outside Loki's cell a Midgardian walks up to the control panel and says to him, " In case it's unclear. You try to escape. You so much as scratch that glass. "

He presses a button to open a hatch underneath Loki's cell. As I would assume Loki doesn't flinch or even look alarmed the slightest bit.

The Midgardian continues, " Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works? "

He closes the hatch and points at Loki.

" Ant. "

And then back at the control panel.

" Boot. "

I cannot help but laugh, amused at the man. While Ingrium glances at me and sighs.

Loki says, smirking, " It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me. "

The man says, " Built for something a lot stronger than you. "

Loki, turn to the camera, smirking even more than before says, " Oh, I've heard. "

I do wonder what they speak of as being stronger than Loki. And if we could possibly use its assistance. I decide to inquire about it later.

I only give the rest of the conversation half of my attention and before long the Midgardian walks off finished speaking with Loki and the monitor goes black. Well all stand or some sit in a circle in silence.

* * *

*Ingrium's POV*

* * *

We had been in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

A man i learned to be Banner spoke, " He really grows on you, doesn't he? "

The man in costume named Steve Rogers says, " Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?I

" He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard, nor any world known. " Thor replies now turning to Steve. " He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, the tessuract. "

" An army, from outer space. " Steve says as a statement as if we are exaggerating.

" So, he's building another portal. " Dr. Banner chimes in, " That's what he needs Erik Selvig for. "

" Selvig" Thor asks.

" He's an astrophysicist. "

" He's a friend. "

" Loki has him under some kind of spell" says Natasha Romanova, " Along with one of ours. "

Steve says, " I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here. "

" He obviously has a plan, he should not have gone down that easy. Maybe, because he needs something here, his sceptor possibly? " I state, what i have been thinking since we first capture Loki.

" I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. " Dr. Banner adds, " That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him. "

I shrugg agreeing with him and Vikar mutters, " I couldn't agree more. "

" Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother. " Thor says defending Loki. Even though I would most definitely agree with 's assessment of Loki.

Agent Romanova eyes Thor and says, " He killed eighty people in two days. "

" Oh he's a madman" I say.

" He's adopted. " Thor says a bit guilty of defending Loki.

" I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium. . .what do they need the Iridium for? "

The man introduced to me as Tony Stark answers question saying, " It's a stabalizing agent. "

I turn to him and ask, " As in to keep the portal from collapsing on itself? "

He pointed to me and said " Exactly. Unlike at S.H.I.E.L.D. " He then walks over to Thor and says, " No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing" as he taps his arm. " Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long, as Loki wants.

Tony says some other stuff, of which I ignore. Then continues on point saying " The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy density. " He turns to us and says, " Something to kick-start the cube. "

I tilt my head and ask him, " You're an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics? " quite suprised of his knowledge because of how he looks and acts.

" Since last night. " he says pridefully. " The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading? "

" Well if I could. . . " I said.

" Does Loki need any particular kind of power source? " Steve asks seemingly a bit annoyed with Tony.

" He would have to heat the cube to one hundred twenty-million kelvin just to break through the coulomb barrier. " Dr. Banner said.

Tony said, " Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabalise the quantum tunneling effect. "

Banner said, " Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet."

" Finally, someone who speaks English. " says Tony.

" Is that what just happened? " Steve asks.

They both shakes hands and continue their small talk and i hear Tony says, " I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster. " referencing how Banner turns into the Hulk.

" Thanks" Banner says as he looks down.

The one named Nick Fury, who is director of S.H.I.E.L.D walks in and says, " Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him. "

Steve says, " Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon. "

" I don't think so, the sceptor's from an unknown realm. And I would assume from what I've seen of it, it may have a similar energy signature as the tessuract. In which case you can use it to track the tessuract. "

" And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys. " Fury adds.

" Monkeys? " Thor questions " I do not understand. "

" I do! I understood that reference. " Steve says looking proud of himself. While Tony just rolls his eyes. "

" Shall we play doctor? " Tony asks Bruce

Banner's answers, " Let's play some. " as he and Tony go off to Banner's lab.

Most of everyone leaves the room or go to the other side to speak with others.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter sorry for not updating in a while. Can't wait for next chapter!


End file.
